Clash of Clans: The Beginning of The End
by JackSharpScribe
Summary: A story of a lonely barbarian who doesn't fit in with the others. He wonders about the chiefs tyranny and if its a good thing or not. "The chief has made us powerful! But at costs to great to consider..." Should he even be chief?
1. The Beginning

OK yes I know this is a weird thing to base my first story off of but its the only thing I could think of with little time. I was so rushing and excited to write that I forgot to make the story! So here it is, a story based off of the popular game, Clash of Clans! (Just so nobody gets confused, its from the views of the troops.)

* * *

_Eight months ago, a stranger came to our settlement. He claimed he was the one to be our chief. He has made us grow strong, but at prices to high to consider. We were skeptical at his claim for chief at first. Then he showed us his sword. Every village waits for a chief, until a stranger walks out of the forest. They will have an item of great value and power then they will claim the village as their own. The chief has the power to do anything. He lives normally but he has powers like a god. He can move buildings by waving his fingers. He can teleport troops into battle by just thinking. He has found a way to tame goblins, skeletons and even dragons. The raids he takes us on are hard and have many resources, but the losses are unbearable. We lose many soldiers every raid. Why do we even go in to this forest and out into the enemys clearings? We lose too much..._

_"Hey!" Someone shouted. "You there! Oh its you hogan." _

_That's Anna. She's an archer from battalion one. She's also my girlfriend. She is a level seven archer and one of the only ones trained._

_"Whats wrong?" I asked her._

_"The chief is gathering all the troops for a raid again."_

_"What? Again? Haven't we already raided three times this week? Isn't that enough?"_

_"Nope." Anna replied "the chief is going to supply the builders with more resources but he has none. They are working on a new project."_

_"Ugh." Hulk said, "let's go then."_

_We traveled to the town center and found the chief summoning his troops. They were bloodthirsty for war. The elixir gives them new power, strength. But it also gives them a lust for power and a thirst for war. I don't drink the elixir. It tastes like grape juice but hardens your heart. You have no emotions once you drink it, only one thought. War. Thankfully the effects ware off over an hour or two or else we would have crazy barbarians around us every day. They call us barbarians not because we are evil, but because of the effect the elixir gives us. I'm not really qualified as a barbarian. I'm just a soldier. I don't have the strength the elixir gives them. All I have is a bed roll at the army camp and a belt. The belt was given to me from my father who died of old age. He said it comes from his father who made it with one of the chiefs gems._

_"Attention troops!" The chief said in his slick voice. "Tonight we must get fifty thousand liters of elixir! Then I will be able to start construction onta weapon that will make us powerful!"_

_The crowd roared not in excitement but because they were mad for elixir. Just saying it will make them wild. _

_"Let's move out!" The chief said, moving towards the north._

_Will we survive? I wondered. What will happen if I die? Will Anna be sad and mourn my death? Or will she move to the next barbarian like all the other archers do. Any of these raids could be my last. What if this is the one?_

* * *

_OK I know its not the best, and that I'm talking to the fans I don't have, but I think I did really good on the start of this story. I'm making a lot of story's but I'm only making one chapter. After the end of this week I will see the amount of review I have (if I have any) and the story that has the most will get more chapters. I will still work on the other story's but not until I have more chapters on the winning story. I slightly hope this story wins, I want to find out what happens! Sorry guys about the italics! Its a glitch! (The contest failed)_


	2. The Raid

Boom! A cannonball landed next to Hulk! He was running towards the cannons as fast as he could without being blown to pieces. Anna was running next to him, letting off arrow after arrow at the enemy. The Chief wanted fifty thousand liters of elixir. He ran straight for the cannons inextad. What use was a new super weapon if he wouldn't be alive to see it? He ran to the cannon, jumped on top, and ripped of the fuse. This was a trick only he had seemed to master, because all the other barbarians drank elixir whenever they could. Elixir puts your mind in a bloodthirsty state. Your only thought is to kill and more importantly, get more elixir. Hulk had tried elixir once, but never again. Elixir is so toxic, if you aren't used to it, it will burn your stomach.

"Go go!" He yelled to the other barbarians. They seemed not to hear him. They were running straight to the elixir storage, right in the cannons way of fire. Whenever they broke a piece of the glass holding the elixir, the Chief would teleport it to the storages at the village. Same with the gold coins.

"Dismantle the cannons!" He yelled in vain. The only ones who could!d hear him were the archers and the wizards, but they didn't pay him any attention because he was a barbarian and not high enough in rank. He ran towards the next cannon carefully dodging the cannonballs. He did the same trick over again and moved on. He came to an archer tower, and started climbing up it. One other archer tower saw him and they started shooting arrows at him, one hit him.

"Aaggh!" He grunted. This wasn't a normal arrow, this one was tipped with dark elixir. Dark elixir could either be super helpful or super dangerous. If he didn't get the arrow out, he would burn up. He clenched his teeth super hard, and ripped out the arrow, creating a bloody gash on his arm.

"Hey! Healers!" He yelled in pain. "Get over here!" One healer heard his cry and flew towards him, dodging arrows and fireworks. The healer shot one of her healing beams at him. His wound closed up, but only on the outside. He would need to win this battle quickly and get back to the village for treatment. He resumed climbing the archer tower, and surprised the archers on top. He pushed them over the side, then jumped of the top of the tower. Whoosh! He landed safely. There were two more cannons active along with an archer tower and an air defense. He rushed over to the air defense, which was in the middle of the base, and kicked it over. Once an air defense was knocked over, it would have to be picked up again to resume firing, but he didn't worry about it because all the villagers were inside the town hall. Anna was beside him again and asked:

"What's your plan?" She said quickly, still firing arrows even when she wasn't looking.

"You take out those archers, you can do that in two shots." He replied, also quickly.

"One." She said, and let off an arrow that went straight through both archers on the last archer tower.

Hulk knew he loved his girlfriend.

"What next?" She said with a smug smile.

"Join the barbarians and get that elixir, I'm going to take out the remaining two cannons." He said worried.

"Is that worry I hear?" She said with a smile.

"Go!" He yelled, slightly annoyed.

Suddenly some goblins ran out of the forest. They ran straight to the elixir and smashed at the glass with their sacks.

"Anna go take out the town hall! They sent in the goblins to get the elixir!" He yelled at her. She nodded and lit one of her arrows on fire. She then shot it at the town hall, which immediately started burning. Just then the elixir storage blew up and the barbarians moved onto an elixir collector. Everything was going fine until Hulk looked at the Townhall.

"Arrrrrrr!" The Barbarian King yelled. Hulk was screaming inside.

"Run run!" He yelled to Anna, as he rushed forward. He ran up to the Barbarian King and sliced his leg with his sword. He jumped sideways when the Barbarian King swung his sword. The other barbarians were distracted by various collectors and wouldn't be coming anytime soon. Anna started shooting arrows towards the barbarian kings face. One hit his eye, and he started swaying slightly, and yelling more. He was outraged by Anna and forgot about Hulk.

"Anna!" He yelled as she jumped sideways. He ran like he never ran before and jumped. He jumped so high he came down upon the Barbarian Kings neck. With a few quick movements, he stabbed his sword into the Barbarian Kings neck, and turned so that his head wascompletely decapitated. It fell with a sickening sound when it hit the ground. He jumped off the Barbarian Kings shoulders and landed next to Anna.

"Ew. Never do that again!" She scolded. "That was disgusting!"

"Well, we won the day. We can leave this place once we have all the elixir." Hulk replied, ignoring Anna's pale face. She took one more look at the Barbarian Kings head, and threw up. "We need to leave." Hulk said, remembering his wound. They walked back to the edge of the forest where the chief had overlooked the raid.

"Well done Hulk. I'm impressed." He said in his slick voice. "It seems like you don't need elixir to impress me."

"It was nothing. I had to save Anna." He replied.

"The archer? You know their expendable right?" He said heartlessly.

"Not to me their not." Hulk said angrily. Hearing this, Anna and several other archers were so charmed they fainted.

"Let's go back to the village." The chief said, pondering this new behavior of Hulks.

When they arrived at the village, all the barbarians who had stayed at the village cheered when they came. There was a small celebration and then the chief called for the builders. He put all three of them to work on his new weapon, which he still left a secret. Hulk had enjoyed that raid. Not many casualties and he had single handedly taken down a barbarian king. But soon all that was forgotten, and when the story of their raid got old, he was back to being the barbarian that didn't fit in. If winning raids made him not a loser, he would win as many as he could because he was moving up. Soon he would be smarter AND a higher rank than the wizards themselves. If it took him years, he was ready. He was no longer the scared Hulk Hogan people knew him as. He was ranking up.


	3. The New Weapon

DING DING! The town bell rang! The chief was calling everyone in the village to come to the town hall. Slowly, people walked to the town hall to find out what was so important as to be ringing the town bell. It had only ever been used three times, and one of those times was now. Anna soon found Hulk as he walked to the town hall.

"What's the chief ringing the bell about?" She asked curiously.

"Why don't we find out?" He replied. Anna was disappointed in his answer. They arrived at the town hall and the chief was standing at the door, on a raised platform.

"Good Morning everyone!" He yelled over the crowd. They were still drowsy from being awoken at five thirty.

"I guess your all wondering what I woke you up about?" There were a few murmurs of agreement but everyone was mostly asleep.

Annoyed, the chief yelled, "WELL CHECK OUT MY NEW SUPERWEAPON THEN!" he practically screamed it out. Everyone was awake now, as the chief tore a cloth from over a hidden project. The machine was shiny and new looking, it was shaped like a chair with needles and tanks of some liquid, and everyone thought it was cool, but-

"What does it do?" A villager asked.

"What does it do? What does it do?! I'll tell you!" The chief said with joy. "This baby turns whatever troop that sits in it into a super powerful warrior! It turns archers more powerful than archer queens! Barbarians, stronger than kings! It even works on troops like hog riders, and golems! Its going to make us rise to the top!"

"Excuse me?" Hulk asked. "What's in those tanks?"

"Ah very good question! Inside these tanks is... Dark elixir! We inject it into your body and it makes you powerful! Imagine twenty barbarian kings, all running and attacking one base?" The chief was overexcited. Hulk had a bad feeling about the machine. Anything that used dark elixir was surely bad. Except for the dark troops, they were perfectly ok.

"Who wants to try it?" The chief asked. When he literally heard crickets, he said, "OK since nobody wants to try it, let's go try it in battle!" At this, all the barbarians groaned along with the archers. "Meet me back here in thirty minutes for war!" He yelled. All the troops frantically got changed, ate breakfast and suited up and returned to the town hall. They started marching towards the south, and Hulk kept worrying about the new machine, which was being pushed by giants on a cart. After they arrived at a village, the chief said, "Barbarians! Come get your chance at being a barbarian king!"

Several barbarians rushed excitedly towards the machine. One by one, all the barbarians except Hulk were pierced with the needle, and injected with dark elixir. "Now men, now!" The chief yelled. The thirty barbarians rushed out of the forest and into a clearing with a village. As they were running, they started to grow. They were becoming taller than barbarian kings and even stupider than before. They were destroying all the walls they could see. Hulk was determined to rank up, any way possible. He rushed out and soon he entered the whole in the wall the barbarian giants had made. He dodge an arrow and ripped of the fuse of a cannon. A wizard on top of a tower saw him and started shooting blasts of lightning his way. Hulk threw his sword and killed the wizard by impaling him through the heart. Hulk jumped up the tower, and grabbed his sword. The barbarian giants were destroying everything in their path except the defenses. Just then the archers came, and started firing. He rushed towards an archer tower and started climbing up it. From twenty yards away, an arrow pierced through the archers torsos and he looked over at the archer squadron. Anna winked. The barbarian giants started to take naps on the grass, but then the dark elixir was waring off. They shrunk in size smaller than a normal barbarian. They were as tall as children. They started destroyingeverything they saw. Hulk looked over at Anna and she raised an eyebrow. Hulk looked at the chief and he had a look of bewilderment on his face. His machine failed, and someone was going to pay. Hulk moved onto a air defense. Again he kicked it over. The raid was almost over, and he was the one to make it happen. Surely he would be rewarded by the chief? He ran up to the clan castle, and was shocked. There was a pekka inside! The pekka came out and stared at him. She swung her sword... And missed. Hulk pushed his sword into a cinche in her armor near the arm. Pekka screamed in rage and pain. She swung him off his shoulders and turned to face him. There was nothing to do but run. A pekka against one barbarian was a one sided fight. He ran towards the barbarian giants now turned barbarian children. Pekka was hot on his trail. Another wizard tower noticed him and fired. Hulk jumped out of the way and the blast of lightning hit pekka instead. Smoking, pekka crumpled to the ground. Nothing amplifies electricity like pekka armor. He jumped aside as a wizard shot some more lightning at him, and he ran up the side of the tower. He kicked the wizard off the top and heard a bone cracking crunch when the wizard hit the bottom. The barbarian children started attacking the town hall. He ran out of the range of the last archer tower and joined them. They hissed at him. He ignored it. The barbarian child then started swinging his sword at Hulk. Hulk backed up and away from the child, and started heading back to the edge of the clearing where the chief was. Clearly he wouldnt be needed. Why was there a behavior switch though? Those tiny barbarians were acting if they didn't know him. Everyone knew him, he was a loser. Once he got back to the chief, he noticed the barbarian children were almost finished with the town hall. It blew up and they ran away from it. But not in the direction the chief was. They ran off into the forerest, and weren't seen again that day. This made the chief extremely mad.

"Why did all my barbarians run into the forest?" He asked Hulk angrily.

"The effects of the dark elixir wore off and then they shrunk into the size you saw them as." Hulk replied. If anyone was to be blamed, it was the chief, but the chief himself had other plans.

"Why didn't you direct them to me then?" He asked Hulk. "I've just lost thirty of my best barbarians!"

"Why don't you inject yourself in that machine?" Hulk snapped angrily.

"Oh you are playing a dangerous game Hulk Hogan." The chief said with a smooth but angry voice. "There will be consequences..."

They marched back to the village in silence. With all the barbarians gone except Hulk, there was only the archers and the giants pushing the cart. Nobody celebrated when they arrived. The chief had more work done on the machine by the builders. Day after day, he kept watch for whatever plan the chief had for his punishment.

"Your just being paranoid." Anna explained. "He can't do anything to you, your the only barbarian left."

Anna was right, he did need to stop worrying, but Anna was actually wrong. He did need to worry, he just wasn't looking in the right direction... Or at the right person...

* * *

Hello!

Some brief things:

The next part will be out of Anna's POV.

I have postponed Wingepedia Glory.

I hope people like this chapter!

I dont know when chapter four will be coming out but it will be soon. I need to catch up on my other stories before i make this one longer. Please R&amp;R guys! (No not rock and roll, nor rail road, it means Read and Review!) If you want me to stop writing this for a while, tell me. If you want me to bring in more characters, tell me. Basically, tell me everything about this story, good or bad! (Not you HKGhost!) Bye! Cya tommorow for another chapter of a different story!


	4. The Punishment

(This chapter is in Anna's POV. (Point of view))

Anna looked in multiple directions from atop her Archer Tower. _I don't see him anywhere, _she thought. Hulk had been hiding for the last few days, from everyone, including her. He had told her that he was worried because the chief had said he would do something to him. She thought he was being overly paranoid.

No raids had been performed since the fail with the barbarian giants. Everyone would think that the chief would work on the machine but he seemed to scrap it, or just not care. Anna jumped off her tower, landing gracefully on the soft, wet, grass. She wandered around village, with hopes she would see Hulk. She didn't know what she found in Hulk, that attracted her so much. He wasn't strong or buff like other barbarians, but he wasn't stupid like them. All the other barbarians didn't care about what the archer was inside, they only cared about what they looked like. Most of the other barbarians didn't have a very good relationship with their archer girlfriends or wives. Some didn't have a relationship with their companion at all. _What a stupid way to live life, _she thought sadly.

She continued to wander the village until she heard the town bell. It was the middle of the afternoon on a sunny day, so there were no complaints of being tired. She wandered in the direction of the town hall, not directly towards it. Other villagers and some barbarians were already at the town hall, while others were walking quickly towards it. She arrived and once again saw the chief on a raised platform.

"Good evening my troops and villagers!" He shouted across the area in front of the town hall. "Today, we will go on a raid!" Shouts of joy came from many barbarians. They were bored of sitting around uselessly, and the future raid meant more elixir for consumption. "We will be taking the Mega Needle with us!" People quited down in partial fear and shock. The Mega Needle had made a whole battalion of barbarians wander off into the forest. Anna still didn't see Hulk anywhere. _Surely the town bell should have summoned him? She thought, starting to panic slightly. She tuned out the chief's shouting and the troops cheering, and searched her surroundings. She checked every one of the barbarians, but she couldn't make out Hulk. All the barbarians looked the same, the only way she could spot him was if he was sitting under a tree thinking, or on the outside of the crowd silently listening to the chief. She stopped looking for Hulk when she heard the chief say:_

_"Get your weapons and go to the east side of the clearing!" Barbarians rushed to get their swords, and archers their bows. In fifteen minutes, the troops had gathered their weapons and the Mega Needle was pushed to the east edge of the clearing. The Mega Needle had a _sheet_ over it once again._

_They started into the woods, and came out into a clearing in no time, using the chiefs magic. This village had four archer towers, three wizard towers, five cannons and an air defense. The chief motioned for the troops to come over to him, but to stay silent. The chief __uncovered the Mega Needle. Anna gasped in __both shock and terror. Hulk Hogan, gagged, was strapped onto a board, riding the cart the __Mega Needle was sitting on. The chief laughed triumphantly._

_"Nobody disrespects me!" He yelled in Hulk's face. He clapped his hands together, and a giant picked up the board Hulk was tied on, and set it on the grass. None of the other troops dared say a thing, for they didn't want to be punished, or put in the Mega Needle. The chief clapped his hands again, and slowly, Anna realized who he motioned to._

_Her._

_The giant grabbed her in his fist, and she couldn't move. The giant let go of Anna, and the chief waved his hands. Anna, bound by magic, couldn't move an inch. The chief moved his hand to the Mega Needle, and Anna floated towards it. "Mmmmpppphhhh!" Hulk screamed in terror once he realized what the chief was going to do. _The chief stepped up onto the platform, and fastened Anna into the seat. Hulk was screaming his head off, while trying to get out of the ropes. She looked over at Hulk when the magical bindings wore off. With a look of terror, sadness, and realization, she said: "I love you..."

Hulk yelled with all the pain in his heart as the chief pressed the button. The needles sank into Anna's arms, legs, and torso, like a hot knife through butter. She screamed in pain, and the dark elixir started pumping into her veins. One of the wizards said in shock, "That's triple the amount your supposed to inject! Your going to destroy her!"

The Mega Needle stopped pumping dark elixir, and the needles retracted. She was feeling like fire ran through her veins. The Mega Needle released her, she was free to go. But she wasn't in control of her body or mind. She ran mindlessly towards the village as the chief laughed evilly. She vaguely remembered Hulk, breaking out of his ropes and rushing towards the base. She fought tougher than three archer queens, and was faster than five hog riders. She had bruises from cannonballs, gashes from arrows and scorch marks from the wizard towers. One by one, she killed all the troops defending their village, even the villagers who werent attacking her. She had been transformed into a monster, with a lust for blood, and a heart for war. She used her bow to wreak havoc on the village. No building was left undestroyed. The effects of the Mega Needle were starting to ware off, but her mind wasn't changing. As Hulk ran up to her, she shrunk three times smaller than an archer. Hulk picked her up and started crying, his only love was gone. Her mind would be focused on nothing, it was as good as dead. She couldn't concentrate on who had picked her up, nor did she remember his face. Slowly she drifted off into unconsciousness as Hulk was saying, "Hold on Anna, I will take care of you..."

* * *

Hello! Me again! I made this chapter in the day (Well, day for me at least) and am posting it in the day. Guys, im sick of the italics glitch. What happens is i turn on italics for someones thoughts, then it dosent turn off when i turn it off. Im not going to rewrite the section with italics. Sorry, not gunna happen.

Yes, i know that this chapter isnt really in Anna's POV. Its loosely in her POV. Im not really good at making POVs, i have not done it alot.

Guys, i was considering making Wingepedia Entry Glory last night and saying, "Guys im starting to suffer from exhaustion, so im resigning from ffnet for a week." But then i realized, i still was going to write chapters while being "resigned." Theres not much of a difference from what i thought of as "being resigned" as i am right now. Im not going to change anything, im just going to ask for some leniance. If im going to stay up most nights and write chapters, then in the day suffer from exhaustion, i dont want to recieve hate while doing something that causes me pain. And im doing it for you guys. There might be another chapter tonight, i have no ideas for what though. All i ask is for no hate and some leniance. And some nights, like last night, i wont post or create a chapter. Im just to exhausted sometimes.

Guys, i have noticed i have not recieved many reviews on this story. Is there a reason in particular? If you dont like this story, suggest a new one, or how to change this one. Thats the whole point iof reviews.

Are you guys thinking i have too many storys and not enough chapters? Just tell me if you think that, because i dont want to release more stories and then stopping them.

Im thinking theres maybe 2-3 more chapters left for this story. If you want a sequel or prequel or whatever, let me know. If you want an OC (Own character) in one of my stories, then ask. If you want it to be like you, thats fine. If you want it to be not like you, thats fine. Il literally make your OC whatever you want, except for swearing. Light swearing is fine but heavy swearing is just no.

Goodbye everyone! See you maybe tonight when/if i make a new chapter!


	5. The Plan

Hulk was mad. Extremely mad. It had been two seconds after Anna had fell into unconsciousness when he decided something life changing. The chief would be going down, one way or another. He was the cause of Anna's amnesia, and her change in size. He carried Anna while they walked back to the village, thinking about what he was going to do. The chief had powers. He didn't. He couldn't teleport troops, or move buildings. All he had was his sword. He didn't care about death. If he died, Anna would join him soon after. He was going to stop the chief.

They arrived at the village, once again in silence, and with no celebration. The chief returned to the town hall, while the other troops dispersed. Hulk decided, he would try to turn the troops against the chief. He walked back to his house, and set Anna down on the bed. She was like a baby in a cradle. Seeing Anna made his anger come back. How could the chief get away with something like this? Answer, he couldn't. Hulk burst out the door, and walked to the nearest house. He knocked on the door. It opened. After taking one look at hulk, the barbarian at the door closed it rudely in his face. Maybe not that approach... He thought.

He walked towards the laboratory. He needed a wizard. He knocked on the door, and it opened. The wizard at the door was about to close it when Hulk jammed his foot in the way.

"Dextrox, please." He said, slightly in pain. "I need your help."

"Why should I help you? So I can die?" He asked rudely. "You are on the chief's bad side. Nobody in their right mind would help you."

"Your not in your right mind." Hulk said knowingly. "And besides... You owe me."

"You had to bring that up!?" Dextrox complained. "I'm not going to slaughtered by the chief because of a debt."

"Your also going to forget the debt you have." Hulk countered. "I saved your daughter from the chief multiple times over. And I've saved you!" Hulk risked. Meet Anna's father, Dextrox.

"Ya?! Now look at what's happened to her!" He yelled, tears welling up in his eyes. "Its your fault the chief did that to her!"

"And that's why I need your help. I'm going to stop the chief and heal Anna." Hulk said, turning to leave.

"No. Don't leave. I have nothing on this earth, if I am to die, so be it." He replied boldly. Hulk walked into the laboratory. His mind = blown. There were many different vials of miscellaneous liquids, there were limbs of animals he had never seen, and there were different gadgets everywhere. "What are you planning on using to defeat the chief?" He asked.

"Well first off we need some way to kill him." Hulk explained. "And we need something to make it so I don't instantly die."

"We could brew a potion, that temporarally ignores his invincibility." Dextrox said, now into the game. "And we could forge you some armor."

"Great, but..." He wondered. "Do you have the matierials for that?" That's where Dextrox's plan failed. They didn't have nearly enough resources for a suit of armor and a potion. "Is there any way we can get the resources we need?" Hulk asked.

"There is a way..." Dextrox said, a smile creeping onto his face.

Oh that wizard... He thought. Hulk grabbed a rock and tied it to his rope. He threw it over the purplish crystal walls. He grabbed the rope and climbed over the wall, in the dark of the night. He was sneaking into a highly guarded area, where they kept the storages. The chief was worried for barbarians that tried to get a midnight snack of elixir, so he put up the walls and stationed archers to watch for them. There were two walls, the first one he had climbed over, but the second one had fire on it. He crawled across the grass, watching out for the archers. They hadn't spotted him yet, but when they did, he would be dead. He hasn't brought his sword, for he wouldn't need it if this went out as planned.

Dextrox had said to him earlier when making the plan, "You will be the one to do everything. If I'm going to help you, you will be the one to get the resources. Besides, you don't know how to brew potions." And here Hulk was, crawling to the second wall. He moved silently past the archer towers. The archers didn't notice him, for they were drowsy from his scent. Dextrox had sprayed him with a perfume that would make others feel drowsy. He moved up to the second wall. It was blazing hot. He grabbed a small flask from in his pocket. He stood back, and threw it into the wall. It burst open and started freezing the wall, and more importantly, the fire. He grabbed the spikes on the wall, using them to climb over. Dextrox was intelligent. He had given Hulk many things if anything went wrong. The only thing he didn't have was a second freezing potion. He would have to get the resources and come back quickly.

"Hey do you see anything?" An archer said loudly.

"Nope. You must be seeing something." A second archer said, also loudly.

Hulk dashed towards the storages, being careful not to make noise.

"Does the wall look different?" The first archer said, now slightly dazed from Hulks perfume.

"Nope. You must be seeing something." The second archer said again, also dazed.

Hulk was at the storages, slightly frightened by the archers. If he was caught, he would be executed instantly. The chief didn't like him at all. If he found him in the storages... He ddidn't want to think about that. He climbed the ladder of the gold storage, and bent over at the top. There were thousands of coins. He needed a few hundred. He pulled out a sack and started to grab coins, being extremely quiet. He was grabbing them when one clinked.

"Did you hear that?" The first archer said, now sure she heard something.

"Noooo..." The second archer fell asleep mid-word. Hulk laughed inside. He slowly climbed down the ladder. He jumped off, and landed on the ground with a slight thunk. He slowly walked towards the elixir storage. He arrived, and pulled out another sack, this one was waterproof, or in this case, elixirproof. He turned the knob slowly. It was creaking and screeching silently. He winced. If that had woke up the archers, he thought, I would be dead. He filled his sack and slowly turned the know the other direction.

SCREEEECH!

The knob screeched louder than before, waking both archers and the archers from the next tower over. He ran, making no hesitation to the wall. He could see the fire, slowly melting the ice. He grabbed the spikes quickly, dodging arrows that were shot at him by the archers. He climbed up, and jumped over. He ran towards the outer wall, making sure to dodge the arrows from the now awake archers. He grabbed the rock off the ground, and threw it over. He pulled the rope tight, and started climbing over. Then he saw them. He spotted the chief with several barbarians and wizards, coming his way. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a slowness potion. He threw it at them and it created a ring of slowness. Once they were out of the dark bluish ring, they would be on him. He couldn't go back to the laboratory, they would arrest Dextrox. He ran past houses and barracks, running into the forest. They wouldn't follow him, anyone who went into the forest without someone else, was lost forever. He ran and ran, carrying his sacks until he stopped to rest. He sat down, and started thinking about what to do. He had to return and give the resources to Dextrox, but not today. The chief would have every house searched. Hulk walked on for twenty minutes, then stopped. He saw light. A village? He wondered. No. It was a camp, not unsimilar to the army camps at the villages. The people around it though, were unsimalar to the villages. They were barbarians, but smaller in size. He then realized who they were.

"Hello?" He asked them. They turned and started grabbing their swords. "No no, its me! Hulk!" This made them drop their swords, and sit back down.

"Why are you here?" One asked, he soon recognized as Phil.

"Phil, I'm running from the chief." He said, boldly. "The chief has done something terrible to my girlfriend, an archer."

One of the small barbarians laughed and said, "What'id he do this time?"

"You know what its like. He injected her with three times as much dark elixir as you guys." He said, a slight tinge of anger in his voice.

Their smiles faded. Murmurs of. "That's despicable" and "Why would he do that?" went around.

"Will you guys help?" Hulk asked.

Phil looked at him and said, "We would be glad to help. The chief has made us like this." He said, gesturing at himself, "and we would be glad to take him down." Hulk smiled.

"OK, here's the plan..."

* * *

Hi Guys! Its me! Im not dead! I havent been writing in a while. I started this chapter a week ago and just finished it. I might have a new story (yes i know i have a TUN of storys, but not alot of chapters) soon and it might be good. Please, if you have an account, go to my profile and vote on my poll. I want to know what storys you guys want done first. Please R&amp;R readers!

The character "Dextrox" is from TheBarbarianKings "Life in the Lab." I got his permission to add an OC from his story, and i did. Check his storys out, if you want more CoC storys. If you have an OC you want put in, then send me a PM describing your OC.

Next chapter will come out soon! (Maybe two chapters left? Let me know how many you guys want!)


	6. Getting Ready

Hulk had enjoyed his time away from the village. It had been a week since he had escaped, and nobody from the village had found him. He was staying with the small barbarians, getting them ready for the upcoming battle. They were extremely out of shape since their last raid. They had been collecting rocks and sticks to build new houses, now they wouldn't need to. There were twenty or so barbarians at the campfire each night. The only thing they talked about was how they would stop the chief. Hulk was slowly, but carefully, perfecting his plan.

He had alalready snuck back into the village to give the resources to Dextrox, who hadn't been captured by the chief. He had also checked on Anna, then gave Anna, who was still smaller than a newborn baby, to Dextrox. Dextrox had cried at the sight of his daughter. Hulk had soon left, not wanting to stow in his pain.

The small barbarians had begun getting ready the day after he had told them about his plan. They started creating swords from the sticks they gathered, along with the stones. Some had made shields and armor. The day was soon coming, the day to raid their own village of its chief. They started doing their exercises again, they had become unfit from sitting around eating carrot everyday.

Phase one had gone as planned, sneak into the village and give Dextrox the resources. Dextrox had told him to come back at the next full moon, when the potion and armor was done. That was tonight. Phase two was about to start.

Hulk ran quickly out of the forest. He had soon found a way out of the forest shortly after befriending the small barbarians. He moved up to the wall, making sure no archers saw him. He looked towards the forest and looked around for the sign. He saw Phil, waving his hands. He motioned sideways with his hands and then nodded. Phil turned towards another group of small barbarians, over to the left side of the forest. He did the same motion Hulk did, and ran towards the wall. Both groups of small barbarians ran towards the wall at top speed. They moved towards different sides of the wall, leaving hulk in the middle. The archers soon spotted them, and started drawing their bows. The small barbarians, dressed in armor, combined with being small, made it super hard for the archers to get any hits.

Hulk grabbed his well used rope and rock, and threw it over. He climbed up quietly, making sure no archers saw him. He jumped off the wall as he got to the top, and landed on the soft grass. The small barbarians were doing well to distract the archers. The cannons couldn't attack them because they were to close to the wall. Hulk moved quickly towards his house. He opened the door and went in. His house had a musty feel to it, like when nobody has used the house for years. He looked around, taking in the sight of his lonely room he called home. It saddened him that he hadnt taken care of it. This house was passed down from his fathers father, to his son and again. The only other ppossession he had was a belt with a gem on it. He grabbed it, and fastened it to his waist. He thought it would look cool when wearing golden armor.

Hulk ran quickly, moving towards the laboratory. He had to aneak past a few fleeing villagers, but got there shortly. He arrived, and shortly, he was at the door. Hulk was about to knock when the door swung open, and he was pulled in.

"What are you doing?!" Dextrox asked in his thick accent.

"Nice to see you to, old friend." Hulk replied cooly. "I came to pick up my potions."

" While we're being raided?!" He said. Hulk though the could sense a shiver of fear in his voice.

"Dextrox, those aren't enemies." Hulk explained. "They are the barbarians that were transformed by the Mega Needle."

Realization had popped onto Dextroxs face. "You found them? I'm guessing you told them to raid us..."

"No, no, stop. Their my distraction." Hulk said quickly. "I'm here to pick up the potion, the armor and leave."

"Well." Dextrox said, motioning to the armor and big bottle of swirling pink liquid, "This is it."

Hulk made a quick swipe, and took the items. "Thanks." Hulk said, and was turning to leave when Dextrox pulled him back.

"If you fail, I will deny everything. You will not fail." Dextrox said with a tone of intimidation.

"We will be here by sunrise tommorow, gather everyone you hold dearly, and make sure they don't get in the way." Hulk said, being equally as intimidating. "Take care of Anna."

He walked out the door, without a word. He moved quickly to the section of wall he entered from. He didn't know how long the distraction would work, but he knew it was almost over. He grabbed the rope and started climbing over it, but it was hard to climb over when you had a twenty pound price of armor on your back. He threw it over. That was his mistake. It clanged loudly, as it hit the ground. The archers turned to him, and he could feel their gaze. He jumped over, careful not to break the glass vial that held the key to his success. He landed on the ground, and picked up his armor. He dodged several arrows and blocked a few of them with the armor. He ran towards the forest, and whistled loudly. The small barbarians ran away from the wall they had crowded, and both groups safely made it to the forest. They traveled as one group, making sure nobody got injured. They arrived at the camp. There were several small barbarians at the campfire, roasting carrot. They all took a seat, glad for the relief of not moving. Phil sat next to Hulk and said:

"Show us these tools, that are said to stop the chief."

Hulk grabbed his armor, and just now realized how beautiful Dextrox had made it. It was solid gold, with intricate patterns on it. The helmet had a face guard, so that you couldn't be shot in the face. The gauntlets had several spikes on them, so you could attack even if disarmed. The boots had metal clasps on them, to keep them tight and strong. Dextrox was a fine blacksmith. The small barbarians were wide-eyed at the armor, taking its sight in like a giant steak. Hulk grabbed the potion and held it up. It was a milky pink, swirling around even when there was no motion.

"What does that do?" A small barbarian asked, who Hulk recognized as Berton.

"This will stop the chiefs powers, so we can kill him." There were murmurs across the barbarians.

"Who will wear the armor?" Berton asked.

The crowd erupted into Cry's of, "Its mine!" or "Me!"

" SHUT UP!" Phil yelled over the crowd. "Thank you." He said after they had calmed down.

"I will wear the armor." Hulk said. "I'm the one who is going to be fighting the chief himself, now if anyone else wants to do that, step forward."

Nobody stepped forward.

"Good." Hulk said, satisfied.

They all ate some carrot, it was bland. They chatted a little bit more, but not much. They had made monumental progress that day. They all fell asleep, close to the fire. They had dreams of what it would be like without a tyranic chief. A life full of war, upgrades, and not being yelled at during it.

The next morning, they all had a feeling that this would be the end, either for them, or the chief. If they did win, they would immediately begin research on a cure for the dark elixir. That's what Hulk had promised, a cure. Hopefully, he could give it to Anna as well and she would be restored.

The small barbarians woke up and got into their armor after eating more, bland, carrot. There was a feeling of excitement in the air, as they got their swords and lined up. They were ready for battle, and to put an end to the chief. They rolled up their tents, knowing they wouldn't be coming back, and set them in a cave, to keep them from getting wet. They packed up the last of the carrot, for when they needed a break from the battle.

"Alright men!" Hulk yelled over the crowd. Great, what kind of speech am i supposed to give? He thought. "We are going to end this today."

The crowd erupted in cheers at his short sentence.

"Today, we take down the chief, tommorow we find a cure!" The crowd was going wild. Easy crowd, he thought.

"So let's move!" Hulk yelled and then motioned to the forest. The small barbarians were all dressed in their armor, with swords and completely ready to move. They ran quickly through the forest, not wanting to waste time marching. Hulk ran along with them, but one question nagged him.

Where they going to end the chiefs tyranny, or themselves?


	7. The End

Hulk was scared. He was genuinely scared. He was going to be fighting the chief. His confidence had dropped overnight. He had gotten his golden armor and his belt and put them both on. He fastened the flask of pink potion to his belt, making sure nothing would break it. The small breakfast of bland carrot didn't do anything to help him. He was scared for his life, for the small barbarians life, Dextroxs life, mostly Annas. She was the size of a newborn baby, and she wouldn't survive without Dextrox or Hulk.

He packed up his things, mainly his sword, and went to a stump he had found. The small barbarians had lined up and listened to his short speech, eager to battle. They didn't care about their lives, if they died, there wouldn't be anyone crying for them. If Hulk died, he would never see Anna again.

Hulk had just finished the speech when Phil had come up to him and asked him some questions.

"You know your sending them to their deaths, right?" Hulk winced as if in pain at this.

"Yes..." Hulk answered, not happy.

Phil nodded, and left to join the barbarians getting ready to run to the village. They lined up, in perfect order. They had been battalion three before they had been shrunk. Hulk was going to assume command when suddenly they started running without him. Hulk, surprised, ran to catch up with them. They were in perfect lines, making sure not to run over any of the other barbarians. Various trees and rocks went past, and they were still running. It had been almost fifteen minutes, and they didn't even break any sweats.

After another forty-five minutes of running, they had arrived. The forty-five minutes had given Hulk time to think about what he was doing. They would all be slaughtered, with no mercy. They were at the edge of the clearing, sorting themselves out into groups. The plan was simple. All of them would run out into the clearing, then they would break down one of the wall segments. Once they entered the village, they would take out the archer towers and cannons, without killing any archers. They would break bows, but no archers would be harmed. They couldn't risk harming any villagers either. They needed to take out the defenses, then destroy the town hall until the chief came out.

Hulk had taught all of them how to disarm the cannons. They would jump over it and rip out the fuses. As for the archer towers, they would climb up them and break the archers bows.

Hulk made some motions with his hands. The motions said for the barbarians to be silent and to run on three. He held up his fingers.

One.

Two.

Dreadfully, he held up his fingers one more time.

Three.

The small barbarians rushed out of the forest, complete in battle armor with swords. Hulk ran with them, but at the back. He couldn't afford the potion to be broken. He must have stood out a lot in the crowd with his golden armor, he was being shot at by archer towers and cannons alike. He was a dot of gold in a sea of gray. Of course they would think he's important.

Shortly after making way to the wall, they broke a small entry path into the village. The small barbarians scattered by group, making sure that every defense would be disarmed before they moved onto the town hall. They were jumping and some were doing flips before coming down upon a cannon and ripping the fuse out. Hulk could see small barbarians climbing up the archer towers. From a faraway distance, they looked like gray cockroaches climbing up a rock.

Hulk dodged arrows as he climbed up an archer tower. He picked the hardest, most leveled up one he could find. If he was to be a leader, he needed to prove that he could take down the hardest of things. Unfortunately, he had picked the hardest. Which meant level thirteen. When they had gotten a level thirteen archer tower, he didn't know. He reached the top, and startled surprised archers. He ripped the bows out of their hands, and cracked them over his knee. He looked amazing in his golden armor with a belt that had a gem in it. He jumped off the tower, feeling awesome, and landed safely. He moved onto a mortar, and shoved a rock down its barrel.

These were no ordinary defenses. They were enchanted by the chief. All villages have enchanted defenses, and most barbarians don't realize it. There's nobody manning the cannons, but they don't question that. All you have to do is make it so the cannon or mortar can't fire a shot, and its disarmed. The only defenses that have troops on top of them, are archer and wizard towers. Other than that, all the defenses are weak. For example, all you have to do to stop an X-Bow is cut the string firing the elixir darts. Or on an inferno tower, all you have to do is carry a mirror with you. Hulk remembered this as he took out cannons and mortars.

They were almost done, all the defenses had been disarmed. The small barbarians rushed to the town hall and met up with the other groups of small barbarians. Hulk was at the town hall already, getting ready to fight.

He was scared again. His confidence had been drained at the sight of the town hall. He couldn't let it get to him.

"Come out, O one they call chief of this village!" He yelled at the town hall. Suddenly, a door opened. Out came tons of blue smoke. The chief came out, and made his way onto the raised platform.

"Oh, hello... Hulk..." He said, with his slick voice. "Last time i saw you, you ran into the forest. You abandoned all your people... I see you found battalion three. Short, as I remember." He laughed at this, and stared at Hulk expectantly.

"I did leave. But I returned with enough force to take out a tyrant like you." Hulk challenged. The chiefs eye twitched, and then he went back to smiling.

"You wish to challenge me?" He said rhetorically.

"I won't just challenge you, I will defeat you! For the sake of battalion three and for Anna!" He was full of rage now, but he needed to calm down. A raged mind would not be able to defeat the chief.

"Oh ho ho!" He laughed. "When I kill you, I will mount your head on a pike, and freeze it with the freeze spell and leave it for everyone to see. It will never rot inside its frozen prison."

Hulk shivered, but then said, "Enough talk! Let's fight!"

"Oh... Very well then..." The chief raised his arms into a scarecrow position. He created blue fire in his palms, and suddenly, a piece of blue metal came out of the sky, and slammed into the chiefs chest. He wasn't hurt by it at all, but instead, he laughed in impending triumph. More blue pieces of metal came thundering out of the sky, and created a battle suit for him. He was roughly two times the size of a pekka, completely covered in battle armor that was a dark shade of blue. He raised his giant, blue gauntlet, and created one more blast of blue fire. A blue sword, glimmering in all its glory, came crashing out of the sky like a rocket. He grabbed its hilt, and pointed it towards Hulk. "Now let's fight!"

Hulk gulped.

The chief jumped into the air, and landed on top of the town hall. He was about the same size as it anyway. He beckoned for Hulk to fight him with his hand. Hulk, instead, ran away. He ran towards the houses, if the chief wanted him, he would have to come get him.

"Phil, load the cannon!" Hulk yelled, then tossed the potion towards him. Phil grabbed it out of the air, and ran towards the nearest cannon.

"Running away, aren't you?!" The chief yelled at Hulk. Hulk paid no attention to him, and continued running. The chief jumped down from the town halls roof, and ran after Hulk. The small barbarians were running around the village, trying to distract the chief from Hulk.

*-Meanwhile,-*

Phil was trying to load a glass flask into a cannon. If he didn't do this right, the flask would shatter, and the potion would be ruined and wasted. He couldn't let down Hulk, not after Hulk had been let down so many times in his life. Hulk didn't realize it, but Phil looked at him with respect. He was the only barbarian who had snuck in and out of the village, twice. Now he was bravely distracting the chief. No other barbarian would do that in their lifetime. Phil saw Hulk as a hero.

Phil was jamming the flask into a lead cannonball when he heard a strangely familiar and feminine voice.

"I've got this." And the woman drew an arrow, and dunked the tip with the potion. She drew her bow tight, and let go.

*-Meanwhile,-*

While Phil was doing that, Dextrox was panicking. Hulk had taken out the defenses, and was now running around the building with a fifteen-foot chief on his tail. Dextrox opened the door to his laboratory, and ran out. He ran all the way towards the houses, the same ones hulk was running around. He spoke some magic words to a spell, and threw a blob of green goop onto the grass. Only he could see it, but there was a giant hole where he threw the blob of goop. The goop looked exactly like grass and covered the hole.

*-Meanwhile,-*

Hulk ran around the houses. It was so much like a maze, but years of living in the village had imprinted the paths into his memory. The chief was hot on his tail, and slowly gaining. The chief was laughing to himself while chasing Hulk. Suddenly, hulk saw a green sheet laying on the ground. He jumped over it, and heard a yell. He turned around and expected to be pummeled by the chief. Instead, he saw the chief up to his waist in a hole. He was about to laugh when he heard something whoosh by him. An arrow struck the chief, but not on his armor. It hit exactly in the right place on his arm to cut his skin. The chief yowled in pain and then his blue armor faded for a second. His armor had grown weaker because the potion was taking effect. The potion would stop all his powers, which apparently included his armor.

Hulk didn't waste time.

In a second, he was on the chiefs enormous back. He drew his sword, and stabbed it right through the chink in his armor. On his neck. It cut through like a hot knife to butter, and he did the same move he pulled off on the barbarian king he had killed o so long ago. He rotated around his neck, and used his leg to kick the chiefs screaming head off his body. It landed with a sickly, thud.

He had done it.

Now he only had a "few" questions for everyone else. He didn't have to wait long to ask them.

He looked over in the direction of the laboratory, and saw three figures in the street. He recognized them as Phil, Dextrox and...

"ANNA!" He yelled in surprise, happiness, and joy. He ran over to her and gave her a hug so tight, you could tell his name was Hulk.

Anna was about to say something when Hulk clapped his hand over her mouth. "Nothing. Not a word. I don't want to hear it." Anna could tell he was serious, but he wasn't mad. Hulk was the happiest barbarian in all of the world. "Do you want to know what I'm going to do next?" He asked her. She stayed silent, but nodded. He uncovered her mouth, and she was about to speak when he met her lips with his in a full kiss.

*-Two Days Later-*

Hulk was the happiest, still. He had Anna back, he was now going to be chief, and he was free from the chiefs tyranny. Anna had explained to him, that she had returned to normal size, and Dextrox found out why soon after. The more Dark Elixir you give someone, the quicker they return to their normal size. Though it was still long, she had been returned to normal after more than two weeks. The small barbarians werent very small anymore. They had returned to size shortly after the chief was defeated.

His crowning as chief would come in five minutes. Also something else that he planned to do for a long time now. He grabbed his belt, dressed himself in his armor, and walked out of the room through a curtain. He had walked out onto a raised platform where there was a wizard standing with a book on the other side. He walked slowly towards the wizard, the crowd of barbarians, villagers, archers, and various other troops, staring silently. He got to the other side, and kneeled. The wizard read:

"Do you, Hulk Hogan, swear to take care of your people, and to lead them into battle without fear, uncertainty, and doubt?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to always do what's best for the village, and not yourself?" The wizard continued reading.

"I swear."

"Do you have an item of power, to use the magic of the chief?"

"I do right here." Hulk picked up the belt that had a gem in it. The wizard took the belt, and spoke magic words over it. The gem glowed bright green, and started pulsing greenish light.

"I now crown you, chief of the village!" The wizard announced as the crowd yelled wildly. All hulk could do was smile and wave. He had done it. In less than two months, he had defeated the chief and become the chief. He had one more thing to accomplish.

"May I say a few words?" He said over the crowd. The crowd stopped cheering, and once again, became silent.

"Thank you. May I please have Dextrox come up here?" He asked. Dextrox walked onto the platform, smiling. He stood there, waiting for whatever was to come. "Dextrox, Alchemist of the wizard guild, I am going to promote you to chief of alchemy and all research. You know have power over all wizards in the village." Dextrox beamed at this. He walked off the stage without a word, but there was an air of respect that covered the stage.

"May I please have Phil, and the rest of battalion three come to the stage." Hulk asked. They shortly arrived, thanks to them sitting in the front row. Phil was on the stage, and Hulk was going to reward him. "Phil, captain of battalion three, its time you moved on. I'm promoting you to captain of battalion one, the finest there is." Phil smiled, but then it faded. "Who are the troops in battalion one you ask?" Hulk said before Phil's mouth opened. "There the finest troops this land has, the very same barbarians that stormed the village to help get rid of the chief." He motioned to the not-small-anymore barbarians. "I'm promoting you all to battalion one, and your going to be trained to level..." (He paused for affect) "Level seven!" The crowd cheered. The barbarians of battalion one all beamed in happiness at each other. "You will get to keel your armor and swords as well!" Hulk added. There wasn't any way they could be happier.

"May I please have Anna come onto the stage?" He asked. She walked onto the stage. "Anna, level five archer, you shall be promoted to head archer, and shall command the archers. You will also be trained to level seven." Anna was happy, but Hulk was about to blow her mind. "Anna, you have helped your village, you were a main part in taking out the chief, but there is one more thing I need to ask of you..."

"Anna, lovely daughter of Dextrox...

Will you marry me?"

*-The End, of the end-*

* * *

*Sniffs*

That was... Emotional? Let me know what you think. I am glad i wrote this last chapter today. It was awesome and gave me a chance to write a 3,000 word long chapter.

As it says up there, this is the end, of the end. I dont think i will be continuing this story, but if i end up getting something like 50-70 reviews, i will consider a sequel. I didnt have this story planned out when i wrote the first chapter, i made all of this up on the spot. Next time, i will plan out the story, and it will be better than this (Though many of you think this is awesome).

By the way, when it says meanwhile, that means that both scenes happen at the same time.

Let me know what you guys want next in the poll on my profile. Il take Clash of Clans: The Beginning of The End, of the list. Ya know, im sorta sad about leaving this story. It was fun to write, and i love the praise i get from the readers. It really made my day when i saw two reviews on the last chapter, both saying that it was a good chapter. Well, i have news for you, this chapter is even better! (If i do say so myself). Let me know which chapter you found the best in the reviews! I want to know what you guys think, whats bad and good about this story. Let me know your favorite character too! I really wanna know who you found the coolest or smartest, or strongest, or awesomest... Let me know!

Once again, if you want an OC from this story (Hulk, Anna, Phil) then just ask! Il be glad to lend you the OC!

This was a fun story, but now, this is the end, of Clash of Clans: The Beginning of The End!


	8. Epilogue

*-Epilogue-*

*-Four Years Later-*

Outside of the chiefs house, there was a dragging sound...

You could hear laughter from outside of the house. Hulk and Anna were proud parents of a two year old daughter. They were playing, as if there was no one to fight...

The dragging sound turned into a sloshing sound, as the rain started to pour over the dirt...

Hulk was soon putting their baby to bed, and then he was preparing himself to sleep as well. He glanced out the window. It was dark, turning to night, and the only light was that of the lightning striking the ground. He looked out, and saw something...

An arm.

The lightning had flashed and he saw it for but a mear moment, but it was gone. He didn't dare go outside...

The dragging sound resumed, sloshing in the mud. The arm dragged the rest of the body into the light of the house, but no one saw it.

There was a small chuckle, as the corpse grabbed an arrow sticking out of its shoulder.

"Sleep well... Hulk..." The body said in a once slick and smooth voice.

The figure threw the arrow away, and made way to the forest, by dragging itself.

If you had saw it, you would think it was a homeless person, dragging itself.

But no.

You would not have seen it carrying its own head...

*-The Next Day-*

"Yaaaaaaawwwwwwwnnnnnnnnn." Hulk yawned. Anna was sleeping next to him, silently. He decided to get up, and start the morning routine. There was peace in the village, except for the occasional raid. They had increased defenses and troop training since four years ago. All barbarians were now not under level four. All archers were at least level six. This was their reward, for defending the village. The old chief had never given anything to the troops, but Hulk did. He had made the village a happy place.

Of course there was still raids, but instead of teleporting the troops into battle, which he could have done, thanks to his chiefly powers, he lead them into battle himself. His golden armor was the sign that a village was about to be destroyed. All the other villages in the area had learned to fear the green gem on his belt. Hulk could use his chiefly powers to destroy villages, but he didn't. Instead, he used them to fix buildings, or obtain resources.

The village had grown a lot. They now had a university for wizards in training. Dextrox, of course, was the headmaster. He also taught in the school when he wasn't needed elsewhere. The wizard guild had approved of the university, and were sending some wizards to teach at the university.

The village also had a new, advanced barracks. They could train troops to level five in the time it took to summon a dragon.

Phil was still the captain of battalion one, but he had changed a lot. He had many battle scars, from successful raids he had been in. He was level seven, and soon level eight. The wizards had started researching new levels for the troops.

The Mega Needle had been dismantled. Hulk didn't have to say anything for it to be destroyed beyond repair. The once small barbarians had tore it to pieces. The barbarians of battalion one had grown quite a lot. When they had returned to normal, they returned bigger. They had grown their muscles by excersising when they were small, and now they had muscles the size of logs, and as hard as rocks.

Instead of injecting troops with Dark Elixir, they had found a way to use it to summon new troops. Most of them were monsters, but the nice ones such as Hog Riders, Valkyries, and Witches, made good friends. The Dark Elixir troops were grateful for being summoned out of the abyss, as they called it. A land of darkness, where the only thing to do is kill other troops. Everyone enjoyed the new troops. The Hog Riders were naturally funny, and the Valkyries were tough and senseful. The Witches were always serious, and bossy, but forgiving.

Hulk was proud of the village he was now called chief of. He opened the door, and stepped out into the mud. It splashed a little, but he didn't mind. He looked around at the village. The Town hall was not his home. Instead of using it as the chiefs quarters, he used it to discuss matters with the village elders. Mainly, Dextrox, Phil, and Anna. They decided what to do, and when to do it.

He looked around, and saw a hole. A hole where one wasn't supposed to be. He started panicking, and stepped closer to it. He peered inside, and almost fainted.

"Anna, come here!" He yelled. Anna, still half asleep, slowly stepped out the door and closer to the hole. Her eyes widened as she saw that the hole was empty.

"Is that..?" She asked, startled.

"It is..." Hulk replied. He was staring at a now empty grave.

"Its his, isn't it" she asked. Then looked around and saw marks of a body being dragged into the forest.

"Yes... Its the old chiefs grave..."

* * *

Well, this is the end! I knew i said i wasnt making another chapter, but i was already planning an epilogue when i saw a guest ask for an epilogue. You read my mind! Once again, im putting a 50-70 review goal, and if i hit it, i will write a sequel. Until then, the CoC story is done. I left this epilogue open, so i would have many things i could do with a sequel. Like what if the chief didnt just come back to life? What if he was ressurected? By who?

I left many possible questions, as while as an heir to the chiefs position. Theres alot you can do in a sequel when the main character has a child.

R&amp;R guys! Tell me what story you want next! Or if you dont want me to continue a already existing story of mine, suggest a new story, and i will see what i can do.

Edit: Ok guys, i like this story to much to have a fifty review goal. Im shortening it to forty. Forty is higher than a normal amount of reviews, but lower than crazy. See you guys when i write a sequel! (P.S. i have a feeling it will be sooner than you guys think!)


End file.
